Una Navidad juntos
by Denisse-Noir
Summary: Adrien se siente deprimido debido a que su padre se comporta muy frío con él incluso en Navidad. Así que decide ver cómo pasan la Navidad sus amigos. Sorprendiéndose con una en particular.


París se encontraba cubierto por la nieve, era algo hermoso de ver. Si observabas por cualquier ventana, podrías apreciar la nieve en su máximo esplendor, realmente era algo precioso.

Aunque el día antes de Navidad, no generaba alegría en todas las personas. De hecho, había un joven rubio que se sentía muy desdichado y amargado.

Anteriormente estás fechas eran sus favoritas. Él junto a sus padres adornaban el árbol navideño, lo cual era muy entretenido. En ocasiones su padre levantaba a su madre para que ella colocara la estrella en la cima del árbol, esos recuerdos eran muy valiosos para él joven. Luego abrían los regalos, comían y siempre reían por cualquier cosa.

¿Quién iba a pensar que todo eso iba a desaparecer tan rápido? Desde que la Señora Agreste desapareció, Gabriel nunca volvió a ser él mismo, se convirtió en un hombre frío, duro y solitario. Ignorando a su único hijo, haciéndolo sentir cada vez peor.

—Navidad, no importa cuántos años pasen siempre me ha gustado ver la nieve —Plagg flotaba frente al gran ventanal perteneciente a su portador.

Adrien no respondió, permaneció recostado en su cama observando el techo de su habitación.

Plagg al no obtener una respuesta, observó de soslayo a su portador. Su rostro demostraba nada más que una gran tristeza, era extraño ver al rubio de ese modo. A pesar de el comportamiento de su padre, él siempre sonreía y se mostraba alegre. Excepto hoy.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó flotando frente a su portador. Él joven se puso de espalda en la cama y observó a su kwami sin sentarse ni nada parecido.

—Es Navidad... —respondió con el tono más sarcástico que alguna vez haya utilizado.

—¡Eso lo sé! Lo que no entiendo es porque estás tan deprimido, se supone que deberías estar feliz —Plagg no quería discutir, quería animar a su portador, y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no pedir un poco de queso.

Adrien se sentó, solo para mirarlo de mala gana.

—¿Te das cuenta de que estamos solos? —preguntó Adrien con obviedad. Plagg iba a responder que eso era algo normal, pero él rubio se adelantó: —. Papá hizo que Nathalie colocara el árbol sola, la casa no fue decorada y no me deja ir a jugar a la nieve porque cree que me voy a resfriar —se cruzó de brazos de mala gana —. Estoy encerrado en plena Navidad —y se volvió a tumbar en la cama, debido a que se sentía realmente desdichado.

Plagg analizó todo lo que su portador había dicho, estaba buscando algo positivo en todo eso, pero no encontró nada. Su padre no mantenía como un prisionero. Aunque... eso solo afectaba a Adrien, Chat Noir no tenía porque ser un prisionero, ¿verdad?

Oh, cuánto queso Camembert le debería después de esto. De solo pensar en ello, sentía deseos de babear. Pero debía contenerse.

—¿Y qué hay de Chat Noir? —preguntó Plagg con tono suspicaz.

—Si salgo de aquí, se darán cuenta. No tiene sentido transformarme.

¡Qué aguafiestas! Adrien realmente estaba deprimido, es un milagro que ningún akuma haya aparecido.

—¿Por qué simplemente no le dejas una nota a tú padre y le dices que un amigo te invitó a pasar las fiestas con él? Luego si te aburres, puedes volver. Solo que ya no estarás tan amargado.

Adrien se sentó en la cama y observó a Plagg con sorpresa, normalmente él era sarcástico y no ayudaba mucho que digamos, prefería mantenerse al margen de todo. Que actuara así era extraño.

Se levantó y sonrió, Plagg lo había hecho sentir un poco mejor.

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando? —le preguntó a Plagg al ya estar de pie.

—Mm... —los ojos de Plagg se tensaron un poco, Adrien quería reír, pero se contuvo —... digamos que es un milagro navideño.

Él rubio se cruzó de brazos. —¿No será porque me quieres aunque no lo demuestres? —Plagg se elevó más, para que Adrien no pudiera ver su rostro.

—Será mejor que te apresures, o si no se te hará más tarde.

Adrien rió y de su cajón sacó tres pedazos de queso Camembert. Plagg apenas sintió el olor, se colocó en el velador y empezó a comer como si no hubiese un mañana. Adrien lo observó sonriente.

—Yo sí te quiero... —susurró aún sonriendo. Se acercó a su escritorio y de el sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz. Abrió el cuaderno en una hoja al azar y rápidamente comenzó a escribir.

Tenía tanto que sacar, tantas cosas que decir. Pero no lo hizo, se mantuvo fiel a sus principios y optó por escribir algo corto y sencillo.

Al terminar observó a Plagg, quien ya se había comido los tres pedazos de queso, ¡qué rápido era! Aunque era entendible, porque amaba ese alimento.

—Ya que estamos listos... ¡Plagg, las garras!

Pronto Adrien dejó de ser el típico adolescente para convertirse en el héroe gatuno que todos los Parisinos amaban. Al estar en su traje, salió por la ventana de su habitación impulsado por su bastón. Estuvo así hasta que llegó a la famosa Torre Eiffel. Al llegar a ella, observó todo a su alrededor.

París estaba repleto de nieve, era algo asombroso, muy lindo y llamativo. Él adoraba esa situación, pero aún así... recuerdos de cuando su familia era unida llegaban a su mente y eso lo lastimaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Anhelaba hacer un muñeco de nieve, pero, ¿qué gracia tendría hacerlo solo? Está era la época de la unión, de las familias y de la felicidad. Estar solo no era nada lindo.

De pronto tuvo una idea, quiso saber cómo estaban celebrando la Navidad todos sus amigos. Quizás alguno de ellos también se encontraba solo y él no era el único que estaba sufriendo. O quizás, solo se llevaría una gran desilusión.

Impulsado por su bastón, llegó al recinto en donde su mejor amigo vivía. Observó por la ventana y vio como él moreno cocinaba junto a su padre. Ambos estaban bailando al ritmo de una melodía alegre, pero movida. Se veían tan felices.

—¡Tengan cuidado con dar vuelta la mezcla! —la voz de una mujer los estaba regañando, ellos se detuvieron pero comenzaron a carcajearse —. El pastel de Pascua familiar debe quedar delicioso.

La mujer se unió a ellos y toda la familia se dio un abrazo familiar. Eso hizo que el corazón de Chat se encogiera, le había dolido ver a esa familia tan unida. De un momento a otro, creyó haber visto a su familia ahí, así que cerró los ojos y se fue a toda velocidad, con un profundo dolor en el pecho.

La próxima casa a la que observó, fue la de Alya.

Al observar por la ventana, vio como Alya estaba en la cama junto a dos niñas, sus pequeñas hermanas. Él observó atento en lo que estaban.

—Santa solo le trae regalos a las niñas que se portan bien, y como ustedes se portan regular, no me sorprendería ver juguetes y uno que otro carbón entre los regalos.

Ambas niñas se observaron con espanto, y al abrir la boca, ambas gritaron llenas de espanto y se fueron corriendo de la habitación. Alya no pudo evitar explotar en carcajadas.

Adrien observaba atento, él nunca había tenido hermanos menores o primos pequeños, así que no sabía cómo era su comportamiento. Y realmente, no le vio gracia a lo que Alya había hecho, no comprendía de que se reía tanto.

De pronto, todas regresaron a la habitación siendo acompañadas por dos adultos. Todos ellos se sentaron en la cama, al rubio le llamó la atención ver a ambas pequeñas llorando y que cada una estaba junto a un adulto. Alya quedó en el medio.

—Alya dijo que tendremos carbón —alegaba una de ellas.

Él hombre codeó fuertemente a la nombrada, que solo sonrió de lado.

—Eso no es verdad, Santa las observa todo el año y él sabe que aunque ustedes sean unas pequeñas traviesas, son unas niñas buenas —la mujer besó la coronilla de cada una de ellas, luego cada adulto las abrazó. Alya se unió a ello.

Nuevamente, el corazón de Chat dolió. Ver tanta felicidad, armonía, compañía y cariño ajeno le estaba matando lentamente. Le parecía tan injusto que todos ellos tuvieran esa felicidad típica de las festividades y él no. Eso era doloroso.

Aunque... había una persona a la que las fiestas le daban igual, porque era demasiado engreída como para pensar en alguien más que no fuera ella misma.

Chloé.

Con suma rapidez se dirigió al hotel Le'Grand París. Y se posicionó en una de las ventanas, en ella vio a Chloé sola en su habitación, pero no se veía triste como él pensaba que estaría, al contrario, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Chloé sonriendo? Esto es tan raro —susurró él.

La puerta de la habitación de la rubia se abrió e ingresó su padre, André. En ese momento Chloé se lanzó a sus brazos, dándole un fuerte y tierno abrazo. Al poco rato se separaron, Adrien observaba impresionado, jamás vio a la rubia actuar de esa manera.

—¿Pediste la cena especial de cada año? —el rostro de Chloé estaba iluminado, ella se veía realmente esperanzada.

André le sonrió. —¿Alguna vez te he fallado? —Chloé volvió a sonreír y a aplaudir. Ella estaba realmente feliz.

André abrió nuevamente la puerta e ingresó con una bolsa. Los ojos de Chloé solo consiguieron brillar aún más. Ella estaba muy emocionada.

—El primer regalo de muchos —le dijo André.

Definitivamente, él ya había visto demasiado, no soportaría más.

Se fue corriendo de ahí, porque esa fue una de las casas que más le había dolido ver.

Chloé no tenía madre, coincidían en ello. Él creyó que André también sería un padre despreocupado e indiferente. Después de todo, él era el Alcalde de París, tenía muchas ocupaciones. Pero... resultó ser todo lo contrario a lo que era su padre. Y eso dolió. Incluso sintió algo de envidia por Chloé.

Había corrido tanto que llegó a otro destino sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta. Ahora se encontraba en las calles donde vivía una de sus compañeras y amigas, Marinette. Estaba en la azotea de la casa. Aunque sabía que no valía la pena estar ahí, ella era muy unida con sus padres, seguramente estaban comiendo dulces o algo parecido. ¿Para qué ver más familias felices?, ¿para que querría lastimarse aún más?

Estaba dispuesto a irse de ahí, cuando algo llamó su atención. La puerta había sido abierta, y se escuchaba una despedida.

—Cuídate y vuelve pronto, por favor —esa era la voz de la madre de Marinette.

—Te amamos —le dijo su padre.

—¡También los amo! —gritó Marinette como despedida. Ellos cerraron la puerta. Él bajó del tejado, para tener una mejor visión de la azabache. Ella llevaba un carro, como con los que uno va a la feria. Era de color rojo.

Ella empezó a caminar, y como buen gato, la curiosidad le ganó. Así que se puso en marcha, solo que iba escondido.

Ella tarareaba canciones navideñas mientras caminaba. Chat pensó que eso era algo completamente lindo, ella tenía una voz muy tierna y armoniosa.

Seguir a Marinette fue algo bastante complicado, porque a pesar de que el cielo ya estaba oscureciendo, se tenía que ocultar de los Parisinos (eran pocos debido a que era veinticuatro de Diciembre, pero aún así había gente presente) y sobretodo debía esconderse de la azabache, que parecía presentir que alguien le estaba siguiendo, porque a ratos se daba vuelta.

Llegaron sorpresiva mente al estudio de televisión. Ella ingresó, pero él no pudo, porque no quería ser descubierto.

Ella saludó a todo el mundo, ya que ya la conocían bien. Llegó a la recepción y el amistoso Mark la recibió.

—¡Marinette, es bueno verte! —la saludó con genuina alegría.

—Lo mismo digo Mark, te ves bien —la sonrisa del hombre fue muy agradable. Ella sonrió con dulzura luego se agachó para estar a la altura de su carro, y sacó la bolsa que tenía la etiqueta "Estudio de TV"; la tomó entre sus manos y la dejó arriba del mesón —. Traigo algunos pedidos, aquí vienen cosas para Nadja y Jagged —avisó y luego abrió su bolso, donde Tikki descansaba, sacó una bolsa con distintos tipos de galletas que ella había horneado —. Y esto es para ti, Mark. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Mark recibió las galletas y sus ojos brillaron debido a la alegría, la azabache tenía un don para cocinar que era único. Había probado cientos de veces sus galletas y le fascinaban.

—Eres un sol —le respondió abriendo el paquete de galletas, ella rió de modo tierno —. Entregaré todo esto, no te preocupes. ¡Y feliz Navidad!

Marinette agradeció y salió del lugar, puesto que aún no terminaba de repartir sus encargos. Ahora debía ir a la casa de Luz, ya que le había hecho tres pedidos muy llamativos.

—¡A seguir repartiendo el espíritu Navideño! —exclamó una vez se encontró fuera del estudio televisivo. Su voz llamó la atención de Chat Noir, que la estuvo esperando durante todo el tiempo.

Él quería se iba a destransformar e ingresar, pero no lo hizo porque no se le ocurrió una excusa convincente para entrar. Además, cuando él estaba cerca la azabache hablaba demasiado rápido, debido a que por alguna razón, parecía estar nerviosa y se iba casi corriendo. Así que optó por esperarla. Aunque no se demoró tanto, solo que no pudo ver ni escuchar nada.

Cuando ella comenzó a caminar, él la siguió aún escondido, porque la curiosidad realmente lo estaba matando. Y no había tenido nada de suerte en el estudio televisivo, porque no vio nada.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras. En ellas se dio cuenta de que la azabache no dejaba de tararear villancicos navideños y que le sonreía a todo aquél que veía. Chat pensó en que ella era una persona hermosa, que simplemente irradiaba una alegría increíble. Incluso llegó a pensar que le recordaba a su madre, solo que... está vez la comparación no le dolió, de cierto modo, se sintió feliz.

Llegaron a una casa en particular, era linda, de un tono morado grisáceo. Y grande, de dos pisos. Él se escondió y vio como la azabache tocaba el timbre y esperaba. ¿Qué se supone que hacía en ése lugar?

Sus dudas fueron respondidas en cuanto una mujer abrió la puerta. Él observó curioso, acercándose un poco más pero manteniéndose oculto al lado del árbol. Fijándose un poco más en esa señora, se dio cuenta de que la conocía. Ella era la madre de uno de los akumas que hace no mucho había combatido junto a Ladybug, él adorable y grandote "Gigantitan". Chat no pudo evitar reír al recordar aquella peculiar batalla.

¿Qué hacía Marinette hablando con la madre de ése niño?

—¡Marinette, es un gusto verte, linda! —la señora había saludado a la azabache con un gran abrazo. El cual ella correspondió.

—¡Susan! —exclamó feliz al saludarla —. Vine a traer tus encargos, y debo decir que me esforce mucho en todos ellos —la azabache se agachó y de su carro sacó una bolsa. Sonriente se levantó y se la entregó a Susan.

La adulta sonriente la recibió, y siendo consumida por la felicidad y emoción, sin tardar más abrió rápidamente la bolsa. La sonrisa de ambas féminas no se borraba, mientras la curiosidad inundaba al felino.

Cuando la adulta sacó el contenido de la bolsa, Chat sintió que su corazón daba un salto, él estaba maravillado. Y no es para menos, jamás había visto algo similar a lo que tenía esa mujer en sus brazos.

Tenía un muñeco, pero no era cualquier muñeco. Eran exactamente tres muñecos unidos. Lo primero que pudo apreciar fue a él, en su forma de Chat Noir. Bien cerca estaba su Lady. Y en el medio, cargado por ambos se encontraba él bebé, hijo de esa señora. Ambos muñecos estaban observando al niño con sonrisas, mientras que él bebé solo chupaba su dedo.

Ese muñeco era una genuina obra de arte. Y sintió envidia de que esa señora fuese la dueña de algo tan precioso y bien elaborado. Marinette realmente tenía talento.

—¡Son preciosos! —Susan estaba más que maravillada, su sonrisa la delataba.

Ambas se desearon felices fiestas, se dieron un abrazo y se despidieron.

Tikki quería hablar con su portadora, pero ella sujetó su bolso impidiendo que ella saliera. Por alguna razón, durante toda la tarde se había sentido observada y no entendía porque. Aunque prefería prevenir antes que lamentar.

Ella vio su reloj, se dio cuenta de que ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Tenía que ir a casa rápido, porque aún tenía dos lugares más para visitar.

—¡Hora de correr! —se dijo a sí misma, y emprendió una carrera contra el tiempo para poder llegar a su hogar.

Chat Noir la siguió, escondiéndose en los lugares que podía. A pesar de que era algo tarde, las calles de París se encontraban prácticamente vacías, era algo tan extraño. Normalmente el tumulto siempre era bastante molesto. A excepción de hoy, el día de la víspera navideña.

Marinette llegó a casa y llenó su carrito con más muñecos que había elaborado. Eran cuatro bolsas llenas de ellos, solo que en su cartera llevaba uno muy especial, el último que quería entregar esa noche, a una amiga muy especial. También, metió algunas galletas en bolsitas que había preparado junto a sus padres.

Al estar lista, salió. Adrien la observaba escondido detrás de un árbol, ya que aún no entendía qué sucedía con ella.

—¿No se supone que ella tiene una buena relación con sus padres? —le preguntó a Plagg, que comía Camembert apresurado. Había tenido que destransformarse porque su amigo estaba muriendo de hambre.

—No lo sé —fue la sencilla respuesta que Plagg le otorgó —. ¿Sabes algo? Pensé que querías jugar, hacer muñecos de nieve y disfrutar. No que íbamos a perseguir a una chica como dos acosadores.

Los ojos de Adrien se agrandaron ante esa palabra. "¿Acosador?" Él no era un acosador. Iba a responder, pero perdió a la azabache de vista. Así que se transformó rápidamente, provocando que Plagg perdiera su segundo trozo de Camembert.

Quisiera poder decir que el "espionaje" de Chat había sido un completo éxito. Pero no fue de ese modo. Sucede que... Marinette lo descubrió.

—¡Ya basta! —ella se detuvo abruptamente porque estaba cansada de sentir que alguien la perseguía, parecía ser una gran paranoia y eso la estaba cansando —. ¡Sea quién sea el que me está persiguiendo, que se detenga ahora! —amenazó.

La repentina actitud de la azabache había asustado al héroe gatuno, por lo que se detuvo de golpe y sin darse cuenta pisó una rama. La cual sonó de un modo fuerte, y como se sintió un tanto torpe, tropezó con sus pies y cayó al suelo.

Ella se acercó y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Chat Noir tirado en el suelo frente a ella.

—¡Chat Noir! —ella se agachó y lo ayudó a levantarse. Una vez parado, él iba a agradecer pero no tuvo tiempo para eso, porque Marinette le pegó en la nuca. Él se quejó debido a que le dolió, y a la sorpresa que sintió. Ella no era así.

—¡¿Por qué me has estado siguiendo?! —preguntó realmente molesta.

Él se quedó mudo, porque no sabía cómo responder a eso. Cualquier respuesta sonaría muy mal.

De pronto, el rostro de la azabache cambio, se veía algo confundida y quizás... ¿preocupada?

—¿Por qué no estás con tú familia? —la pregunta sorprendió al felino, que la miró sin expresión. Ella comprendió que algo pasaba —, entiendo que es un tema delicado. No te obligaré a hablarme de ello.

Él le sonrió, con esa sonrisa bastó para decir más que mil palabras. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, aunque no era un silencio incómodo, fue bastante placentero, aunque para Marinette esto era extraño.

—¿Y tú, por qué no estás con tú familia? —Chat se sintió aliviado de finalmente poder efectuar esa pregunta.

—Bueno, es porque iré a... —en el momento en el que recordó lo que iba a hacer, comenzó a correr rápidamente —... ¡debo irme!

Mientras la azabache corría, él la perseguía a toda velocidad. Realmente era una muchacha curiosa, y se sentía genial poder ver las cosas que hacía. Aunque también tenía su genio, porque sino no lo hubiese golpeado.

Luego de un largo rato, Chat Noir se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a un Orfanato. Él estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que Marinette lo observó.

—Chat, si quieres entrar creo que deberías cubrir un poco los detalles que demuestran que eres... tú —explicó ella. Él la miró y luego vio su traje. No encontraba solución, puesto que seguía bastante confundido —. No te preocupes —la azabache abrió su carrito y de él sacó una manta de color rojo que tenía, la colocó en los hombros del gatito y él la sujetó. Luego le colocó un gorro navideño, que gracias al algodón cubrió parte de su rostro.

—Ahora podrás entrar sin ser reconocido —ella le regaló una sonrisa. Él se la devolvió.

En ese momento, Chat se percató de que ella estaba acariciando su propio brazo. Y se dio cuenta de que había sido un torpe, no le había ofrecido ayuda con el carrito en ningún momento.

—Déjame ayudarte con esto —él le quitó el carro de las manos e ingresaron al orfanato.

La sorpresa de Chat incrementó al ver como todos los niños abrazaban a Marinette. Ella les devolvía el abrazo y al mismo tiempo les decía cumplidos. La azabache le pidió esconder el carrito por un rato, él obedeció.

—Bien chicos, empecemos.

Marinette había conversado con cada chico. Él vio como les servía comida y como ellos le decían cosas lindas y cuánto la querían. Después de comer, Marinette les propuso jugar a las carreras, para después cantar algunos villancicos.

Solo que... había una pequeña niña con el cabello rubio que se mantenía aparte, ella no quería jugar con nadie. Se veía tan apenada.

—¿Qué le pasa a ella? —preguntó Chat poniéndose al lado de Marinette.

Ella suspiró y respondió: —, pronto será adoptada, pero no quiere. Ella cree que su verdadera madre vendrá a buscarla y no quiere fallarle —explicó.

Chat no necesitó escuchar más. Sus pies lo dirigieron hacia ella. Se sentó a su lado y le sonrió.

—¿Por qué estás triste? ¿no deberías ir a jugar con ellos? —quería sonar simpático, porque no era su idea espantar a la pequeña. Ella lo miró y suspiró, la cara tan adorable de esa pequeña le derritió el corazón.

—Una persona quiere ser mi nueva mami, pero yo ya tengo una mami. Y sé que ella vendrá por mí, yo quiero estar aquí cuando ella venga —los ojos de la pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas. Él se sintió muy identificado, porque también estaba esperando a su madre, que ella regresará por él.

—Mm... —él suspiró. No sabía cómo actuar, jamás había estado con una niña —... creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a esta mujer. Ella te va a querer y cuidar mucho, y quizás... tú mami te encuentre en cualquier lugar —los ojos de la niña se inclinaron con esas palabras. Sin darse cuenta, él le había dado esperanzas —. ¿Te confieso algo? Yo también estoy esperando a mi mami, y mientras espero a que regrese, sé que ella siempre estará aquí... —él tocó el corazón de la pequeña y ella rió.

—Gracias —cuando la niña lo abrazó, sintió una ternura inmensa. Correspondió el abrazo enseguida. Cuando se separaron, ella se fue corriendo a jugar con los otros niños. Él sonriendo la observó.

Marinette había visto y escuchado todo aquello, estaba muerta de ternura y admiración. Normalmente solo había conocido el lado coqueto de él felino, ya que era el que utilizaba con Ladybug. Él siempre la protegía, pero... no pensó que podría ser tan tierno.

Chat esa noche sintió algo tan... distinto. Había estado con los niños más pobres. Jugó con ellos, comió helado con ellos, hizo sus camas. Escuchó la historia que Marinette les contó ("Cenicienta") y también, cantó villancicos. Los niños se habían encariñado muy rápido con él. Incluso Marinette le pidió que no ayudará a repartir los muñecos. Cuando vio como todos ellos recibían Ladybugs y Chat Noirs, se sintió maravillado. Había sido algo fabuloso.

Se despidieron, las dueñas les agradecieron y los niños los abrazaron. Cuando salieron, Chat no pudo contenerse.

—¡Estoy tan impactado! Nunca antes había conocido a la parte pobre de París. Todos esos niños esperando ser atendidos, sin poder recibir regalos, o vivir en mejores condiciones —sonaba realmente sorprendido —. ¡No puedo creerlo! Me parece tan... injusto.

Ella se posicionó a su lado. —Así es el mundo, me gustaría poder ayudarlos, pero no puedo hacer más —ella suspiró.

—¿Hacer aún más? ¡Marinette, por favor! Hoy les trajiste comida, muñecos, dulces, ropa... hiciste de todo con ellos. Si quisieras hacer más, tendrías que adoptar a alguno y eso sería demasiado —escuchar la risa de Marinette fue algo que lo hizo sentir bien —. ¿Ahora irás a tú casa?

—Me queda una parada más, debo ir al hospital de París.

Él agradeció que ella le haya dicho su paradero, porque estaba cansado de caminar tanto. Ya eran casi las ocho de la noche, y la había estado siguiendo desde las once. Se preguntaba si su padre había notado su ausencia, o tal vez no.

Antes de que Marinette comenzará a caminar, él la tomó entre sus brazos. Ella se aferró al carro con fuerza. Ese movimiento la había asustado.

—Chat, ¿qué haces? —preguntó curiosa.

—Hacer las cosas más rápidas. Eres como una caja de sorpresas, pero una muy agradable.

Fueron al hospital saltando de tejado en tejado. Al principio la azabache no dejaba de gritar, porque tenía miedo. Pero luego, no pudo dejar de observar la maravillosa vista que tenía. La nieve aclaraba la oscuridad, y el cielo era todo un espectáculo. Aunque... no deseaba admitir esto, pero... está noche había conocido una nueva versión de Chat, una más... humanitaria y eso le había agradado bastante.

Chat se deleitaba al tener a la azabache entre sus brazos, era una sensación agradable. Al igual que sentir el viento entre su piel y ver la sonrisa pegada en el rostro de la azabache. Poder pasar tiempo con ella y conocerla era algo que agradecía mucho. Si antes la admiraba, ahora la admiraba el triple.

Llegaron al hospital, y vio una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Marinette.

—¿Te digo algo? Una de mis amigas está aquí, porque tuvo un fuerte ataque de gastritis y bueno, ella es una gran fanática de Chat Noir. Si hablas con ella, o te tomas una fotografía con ella, podrías hacer muy feliz la Navidad de una chica hospitalizada —le comentó Marinette. Él rió, era obvio que le estaba pidiendo ayuda. Fue muy directa.

—Será todo un placer —él hizo una reverencia.

Ingresaron al hospital, ya estando ahí, pasaron por recepción (donde la azabache regaló otro de sus paquetes de galletas) y luego, subieron al quinto piso, en donde se encontraba Denisse, en la habitación #510.

—Denisse, hola... —Marinette detuvo a Chat en la puerta, porque quería que fuera una sorpresa para su amiga. La sonrisa de la chica fue inmediata al ver a su amiga ahí —. Te traje una sorpresa.

En ese momento, Chat Noir ingresó. Denisse quiso gritar, pero no pudo hacerlo. Ella estaba muy delicada, había sufrido un ataque que la hizo vomitar durante tres semanas. Gracias a ello, bajó diez kilos y sufrió de una fuerte deshidratación. Así que ahora recibía un suero intravenoso, para recobrar energías.

—Hola, prrrrincesa —Marinette rodó los ojos al percibir el tono coqueto de Chat. Él mismo que utilizaba con ella cuando era Ladybug.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —su voz era tan solo un débil susurro, no podía hablar tanto debido a la deshidratación. Incluso en ocasiones se ahogaba debido den ello.

—Jamás le fallaría a alguien —él besó su mano.

Marinette se mantuvo al margen y dejó que ellos hablarán. Denisse le preguntó sobre su vida como héroe, sobre Ladybug y sus gustos. Él le contó algunas batallas, algunas conversaciones con su Lady y acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza.

Marinette les tomó muchas fotos juntos, él firmó su cartera (que estaba colgada en la camilla) y fue ahí cuando Marinette le entregó su regalo, un perfecto Chat Noir de peluche y un paquete de galletas.

—Muchas gracias por venir —susurró ella, que no podía borrar su sonrisa de su rostro.

Cuando se despidieron y ya se encontraban fuera del hospital, Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír. Esta noche había conocido una nueva faceta de Chat Noir, y era realmente encantadora. Por otro lado, él no se contuvo.

—¡Vaya! ¡gracias a ti me doy cuenta de lo torpe que he sido! Quiero decir, estaba triste porque pensé que estaría solo. Y... no pensé en que hay personas en peores situaciones que nosotros. Personas sin familia, o personas enfermas. ¡Cielos! —él hablaba realmente rápido, parecía bastante conmocionado.

—El sentido de la Navidad es estar con tú familia, pero creo que... si puedes ayudar a los demás, debes hacerlo —respondió ella —. Ver la sonrisa de las personas cuando reciben tú ayuda es una gran recompensa.

Chat no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar en lo grandiosa que era su amiga. —Eres asombrosa Marinette...

Esas palabras bastaron para confundir un poco a la pobre azabache, ya que alguien se las había dicho antes. Y esa persona había sido nada más ni nada menos que él chico que le traía loquita: Adrien. Se las dijo el día que practicaban para el torneo de videojuegos para su escuela. Ella parpadeo y por un momento estuvo segura de haber visto a Adrien frente a sus ojos, tocó su frente debido al mareo que sintió.

Él héroe gatuno se dio cuenta de todo aquello, solo que lo atribuyó al cansancio que pensó sentía la azabache. ¿Cómo no estar cansada después de haber hecho tanto en una noche? Ella necesitaba ver a su familia y descansar.

—Tienes que ir a casa, ven —y nuevamente la tomó entre sus brazos y fueron saltando de techo en techo. Ella estaba confundida, pero aún así se acurrucó en el pecho del rubio.

Después de unos largos minutos, llegaron a la terraza de la casa de Marinette. Él la soltó, aunque no quería hacerlo. Ella vio la hora y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las diez, tenía que ir a comer con sus padres y acostarse para ya mañana abrir los regalos junto a ellos.

—Gracias por mostrarme una nueva parte de París, fue una noche que jamás podré olvidar, Princesa —él besó su mano y ella no se negó.

—Gracias a ti por mostrarme un lado tuyo que jamás creí conocer —él la observó con confusión. Ella solo negó con la cabeza —. Que tengas una feliz Navidad, Chat Noir —ella le dio un abrazo el cual correspondió rápidamente. Se sentía tan cálido, tan bien. Ella se separó y bajó la escalera, él suspiró cuando sus ojos se separaron.

Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas en todo lo que había vivido durante ese día. Había conocido a los huérfanos de París, y la condición en la que vivían. Realmente, mañana haría algo por ellos. Él tenía demasiado dinero, por lo que donar un poco no estaría mal. Y también, iba a donar dinero a las personas del hospital, y algún día visitaría a Denisse como Adrien, para poder conocerla mejor.

Y Marinette. Esa chica tímida que siempre se mostraba tan segura en clases y ayudaba a todo el mundo, realmente era como un ángel. Era muy similar a la actitud que su madre siempre demostraba, ella siempre ayudaba a los demás y se mantenía positiva.

—Creo que está fue una gran Navidad —no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Se asustó cuando vio a Marinette de vuelta en su habitación. Ella lo miró alterada, sobretodo por todas las fotos de Adrien que tenía en la habitación.

—Lamentó haberme quedado aquí, es solo que... tengo una idea —el tono de Chat Noir hizo que la azabache sintiera curiosidad.

—¿Qué idea? —él vio el reloj que había ubicado en la pared de Marinette y vio que faltaba poco para las doce. Entonces su idea tenía bastante sentido.

—Solo confía en mí —él la levantó tomándola por la cintura. Ella se aferró a su cuello, aunque se sentía completamente segura.

—Siempre lo haré... —susurró. Ella creyó que él no la escucharía, debido al fuerte viento que corría. Pero sí lo hizo, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Cuando llegaron al centro de París, fue justo a tiempo. Ambos se quedaron en un tejado de París, y vieron el momento exacto en el cual encendieron el árbol Navideño. Las luces iluminaban todo, era algo completamente majestuoso. Ambos sonrieron. Marinette nunca había visto aquello en persona, se sentía tan irreal.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Marinette! —ahora fue él quién la abrazó. Ella correspondió y le dijo lo mismo.

De un momento a otro, iniciaron una guerra de bolas de nieve en el tejado. Se estaban divirtiendo como dos niños traviesos, ambos sentían que podían ser ellos mismos junto al otro. Se sentían libres.

En el momento en que Marinette casi se cae del tejado (debido a su legendaria torpeza) Chat decidió que era hora de regresarla a su hogar.

Él la llevó, la dejó en su habitación. Ella lo sorprendió, le pidió que se sentará en el balcón y que ahí la esperará. Al cabo de unos momentos, ella volvió con dos tazas de chocolate caliente. Cuando volvió a bajar, regresó con una caja de donas, para acompañar sus bebidas.

—Oh, bueno. La idea de hacer muñecos nació debido a que había hecho muñecos de los héroes de París, y una amiga me dijo que podría venderlos... lo hice, pero también hice algunos para regalar —explicó. Él asintió, ahora comprendía mejor —. ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿no estás preocupado por tú familia?

Él se tensó. —No arruinemos el momento.

Ambos comieron en silencio, pero en el momento en el cual terminaron, antes de despedirse, Marinette tuvo una idea. Así que se levantó, fue por el primer muñeco de Ladybug que hizo, y se lo entregó a él.

—Seguramente Ladybug y tú se deben querer mucho, así que quiero regalarte esto, la primera muñeca que hice de Ladybug —ella se mostró tímida. Él recibió la muñeca y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, realmente era una muñeca hermosa.

—Gracias, pero yo no tengo nada para ti —parecía avergonzado, ella rió.

—Con todo lo que me ayudaste hoy, créeme que me diste el mejor regalo: tú compañía y tú ayuda.

—¿Se podría decir que... lo hicimos?

Ella rió nerviosa. Él también se puso nerviosa. Ninguno de los dos espero lo que pasaría a continuación.

—¡Lo hicimos! —exclamaron y chocaron sus puños. Al hacer aquello, ambos abrieron sus ojos de par en par, y fue en ese momento en el que realmente... lo entendieron todo.

 **Éste es el primer One Shot que escribo. Espero que les guste. La idea nació justamente hoy, porque yo estaba deprimida y pensé en el especial navideño de Miraculous y en el comportamiento de Adrien. Entonces se me ocurrió esto. Mm... quedó bastante Marichat...**


End file.
